


Morning Cuddles and Such

by Momo101



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, They/Them pronouns for MC, feeling things through the pact, its just an hc i like haha, no beta we die like men, sorry guys i just really like domesticity lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo101/pseuds/Momo101
Summary: A Domestic Morning, featuring a certain Avatar of Sloth waking up to find his partner isn't wearing pants (for reasons that he has no recollection of).(third person reader, they/them is used)
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	Morning Cuddles and Such

**Author's Note:**

> This is THE MOST self indulgent thing I've ever written in my life. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing. As with the last OM fic I posted here: MC is referred to as they/them, and there is no use of "MC" or "y/n".

Sunlight streams unfiltered through the window as Belphie's eyes open to the new day. 

He immediately groans, turning his head and burying his face into his partner's hair. He'd have to talk to them about leaving the curtains open before sleeping again, but right now he just wants to put himself as close as possible to them. He feels the leg that they've thrown on top of him, and reaches down to hike it up higher and keep it from slipping away. 

He freezes as his hand meets skin, and not cloth. 

Well, that can't be right, he thinks, sliding his hand up their side to see if there was any clothing on the person next to him. They hadn't been... intimate, and his aversion to sleeping in the nude was only rivaled by his partner's. 

His hand meets cloth at their underwear, and the top that he feels them wearing above it has him letting out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. So, there hadn't been anything going on that he just somehow couldn't remember. 

Good, he thinks, relief running through his veins. It would suck, really, to not remember his partner during something like that. 

He throws his arm around them, burying his nose deeper into their hair, if that was even possible. The arms that are around him tighten a bit as he hears mumbled noises that quickly settle again once Belphie himself is settled in one place. 

The sunlight continues its harsh stream into the room, but now there's more he notes that he wants to talk about after waking up again. 

\--  
He's brought back to consciousness when his partner starts wriggling around in his hold. Like a worm, he thinks in amusement, as he notes that he'd somehow slipped down in his sleep, his partner's head now above his, with their leg still on him but higher up his body. The leg is slipping away again- presumably because they're attempting to leave the bed- so he grabs it again under the covers, pulling it and them closer to him. 

(At their startled yelp, Belphie feels a shit eating grin form on his face, which he hides in their chest.) 

His hand is still on their naked thigh, and to his utter delight, he can feel both surface mortification and reciprocating content seeping through the pact he holds with them. 

That feeling dims when it's overtaken by something more.. ugly, draining. 

"'m sorry," they mumble, "this isn't... I swear I'm not trying to come onto you-" They attempt to pull away, but his grip tightens. Belphie's eyebrows furrow. 

"...you're being too noisy," he decides to say, burying his face impossibly closer to their chest, his other arm burrowing underneath them to wrap it around their middle. When that insidious feeling doesn't stop permeating through the pact, he huffs. He almost marvels at their inability to see that they have him wrapped around their stupid stubby pinky finger as he now moves the arm around their middle to grab the back of their head, tilting it down so they look at him when he looks up. 

"I don't care if you're coming onto me," he tells them point blank. 

"In fact, what took you so long anyway?" He doesn't resist the smug smile forming on his lips when he sees them narrow their eyes stretch their lips out thin in exasperation. 

(Besides, he's also well aware of the cloth tangled by his feet that are probably his partner's missing pants, and that they have a tendency to feel overheated in the middle of the night. He can put two and two together well enough. 

Unless they really feel uncomfortable, why make the effort to put them back on anyway?) 

"...Brat," he hears them mutter, adoration spilling from just the one word, their hand now coming up to idly play with a few strands of his hair. 

"Mm." He soaks it all up, the incoming rush of affection warming him as he shoves his face into their chest again. The two of them settle once again, and he drifts off.

\---

What feels like only seconds later, Belphie feels them straining to pull away from him again. 

"Bel," they call out, soft as they shake him a bit, "I need to get up." 

He tightens his grip.

"Belphie." He doesn't respond. They start to shake him a bit harder.

"Belphegor- OW! Did you just bite my-" 

They shove at his shoulder halfheartedly, laughter and incredulity in their voice. 

His shoulders shake with his own suppressed laughter. "Stop being a baby, I didn't even do it that hard." 

"Oh, I'M the baby," is what they say. 

He looks up at them. "Yes," he replies with a straight face, sliding the hand that's been up their thigh, only to raise it and lightly slap- 

Belphie can practically feel the heat radiating from their face, and he revels in the glory of seeing his partner descend into a mess. 

A mess he'll happily clean up, only to make again and again.

(His face gets shoved back into their chest- presumably to suffocate him. "You are the most insufferable, bratty..." their words fall into unintelligible grumbling as they settle again, this time shoving their other leg underneath him, not unlike using a throw pillow. 

There's absolutely no way they're not feeling his smugness radiating through their pact.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you enjoyed that! If you did, feel free to leave comments/kudos!! And if you'd like, definitely come over and talk to me @ mowuune on tumblr!


End file.
